Seven Years of Bleach: Year 1
by kitty-ally-93
Summary: Ichigo, Chad, Toshiro, and Karin are being sent to Hogwarts for a seven year long mission to help protect Harry Potter and find out more about the wizards. This story is about there first year at Hogwarts. This is my first story ever so please no flames.
1. Chapter 1 the mission

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter od Bleach if I did things would be differnt.

AN- this is my first 'ever' so please no critisisom is welcomed. :P

'hell butterfly'

"talking"

**Chapter 1: The Mission**

**3rd person**

Ichigo was in his office at the 5th squad barracks with Chad his lieutenant, when a hell butterfly came in and perched on the Captains shoulder.

'Captian Kurosaki, you and lieutenant Yasutora are to report to Head Captain Yamamoto's office, along with 3rd seat Karin Kurosaki and Captain Histugaya for a mission briefing.' After the message was played, Ichigo and Chad went to go get Karin and head over to the 1st squad barracks to meet up with Toshiro.

"Hey Toshiro. Do you know anything about this mission were getting?" asked Ichigo.

"Your guess is as good as mine is Ichigo." he answered. After he got a kiss from Karin, they headed into the Barracks and were lead to the Head Captains office by Lieutenant Sasakibe.

"Yo, Gramps! Whats this about a mission?" Karin asked as soon as she got through the door.

"Well Karin if you would be patient and listen you would know whats it's about." said Yamamoto. "Now, for the first part of your mission. you all will be going to a school in England called Hogwarts to protect a boy by the name of Harry Potter. He will be a first year attending the school. You will be attending as first years as well. After the meeting you will go see Urahara about your gigai's. The school you are going to is a school for witches and wizards.-"

"What!Yyou mean like magic!?" interrupted Karin

"Yes Karin, like magic. Now that brings me to the second part of your mission. While you are at Hogwarts you will be finding out as much as possible about said witches and wizards. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, How long is the mission for?" asked Ichigo.

"Seven years."

"Ok. Last question. Who's going to do the all the paper work if Chad, Karin and I are gone?"

"Well Ichigo, Lieutenant Hinamori will do the paper work while you are gone since she had done the work before transferring to the 9th squad and Lieutenant Matsumoto will do it for Captain Hitsugaya. Now off you go to see Urahara. The gate will be open in an hour." With that they left the barracks to prepare to leave.

At the Senkimon they were greeted by Lieutenants Matsumoto and Honamori.

"Don't worry Captain all the paper work will be done by the time you get back." said Matsumoto. Toshiro had an a sinking feeling that she would be sending all the work to him or making a seated officer do it for her.

"Yes Captain you don't have to worry" sayed Himamori.

"Thank you Momo. I appreciate you doing this especially since your not in squad five anymore." said Ichigo.

" Oh! It's no problem what so ever Ichigo! Have fun in England! You too Shiro-chan!"

"Bye guys!" everyone but Chad, who just nodded, said then steped through the Senkimon.

When they steped out of the Senkimon, they found themselves right outside of Urahara's shop, and walked right in. They were greeteed by Tennsi who grunted a hello and went to the back to let Urahara know they were there.

"Meh Meh! Ichigo it's been so long. What brings you here?" Urahara said with his fan hiding the smirk he usually had on his face.

"Hey Urahara. We're here to pick up the gegais you have for us."said Ichigo after thanking Tennsi for the tea he set down in front of him.

"Ah, ok. But befor we go down, let me explain how the gigai's work."said Urahara. "The gigais are made to grow over time so you could use the same gigai along the whole mission. The only thing is that your soul needs to de-age to about eleven to grow and fit in the gigai."-

"How exactly are we going to do that?" interrupted Karin

"Let me finish Explaining. Now for that to happen you have to eat a de-ager pill that I created just for this occation. The pill will have no effect on your reiatsu so even if you have to fight a hallow you'll still be fighting with the same amount of power you have now. You'll just be smaller. Any questions?"

"Yeah, what about the language? None of use know English very well." said Ichigo.

"And limiters?" Chad added.

"Well I have that covered too. I have ear cuffs that are both a limiter for you three (Toshiro, Chad, and Ichigo) but is also a translator. What it does is it alows you to understand and speak any language being spoken around you. They also change size to fit the gigai as it grows."

"What about money? Do wizards have there own currency? How are we going to get the money?" asked Toshiro.

"Again, got it covered. I have pouches that don't run out of money once some is put in, down in the lab's storage room with everything else. I have already put wizarding money in. I will explain it later. As well as some Euros. All you have to do is think of the amount you want, and in what curence, and it will be in the pouch. Because it dosen't run out of money, you have to be careful about how much you spend in one place. Now lets get you into your gigais so we can send you off." Urahara finiched.

They all followed Urahara down to his lab where there was four child sized gigais, that looked about eleven years old, and gave them the deaging pilles. Everyone was now a shorter and yonger version of themselves, though Toshiro and Karin didn't change all that much. The gigais look the exact same as them now. Karin and Toshiro were 4' 2", Ichigo was 4' 4", and Chad, still the tallest, was 4' 9". They all had the same hair and eye collor so not very much changed.

They just finished getting into there gigais when Urahara came back in with the money pouches and the ear cuffs.

"Ok now! The wizard money goes like this: 'the bronze ones are Knuts the silver are Sickles and the gold are Galleons. There are 29 Knuts to a Sickle and 17 Sickles to a Galleon meaning there are 493 Knuts to a Galleon. Got it? Good. Now each ear cuff is a different color with your barracks number and symbol on it. Ichigo yours is black with a silver number and symbol. Chad yours is red with a black number and symbol. Toshiro yours is teal with black, and Karin yours is silver with black. Try to keep them on at all times."

"How do we get there?" asked Chad.

"Oh yeah! You're flying. Here are your tickets. I already packed you clothes, well actually Rangiku did. Here they are. When you land at the airport there will be a man named Hagrid there to pick you up and bring you to Diagon alley, to get the rest of your saplise for school, and later take you to the train station to get to school. He has your acceptance letters and train tickets. Yoruichi is going as Karin's pet to help you. The cover story for her being able to talk is a misiap with accedental magic done by Karin. By the way her voice is going to be a girls this time around. She's out front waiting for you. Your plane leaves in an hour so go and have fun. See you all for Christmas break." said Urahara.

There was a choir of byes from them as they left to get Yoruichi and head to the airport two blocks away and board the plane for England.

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Ally Part One

****Hey guys sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but you know there was the holidays and i have training classes for work and all. If it wasn't for that i would have had it up bay the 15th. Good thing work is starting soon i might have more time to work on the story cuz i just sit at a desk all day with nothing to do. :P ahahaha don't tell my boss that! :P.

oh yeah and sorry this is only part one of Diagon Ally the second half should be up within a week of two. there will also be a poll at the end of this chapter cuz i can't decide on what animals to get them so ill leave it up to you but remember that Karin had Yoruichi as a pet.

Thanks to all who read! ^w^

Disclaimer: I own nothing! :P

* * *

**Chapter 2: Diagon Ally Part One**

Ichigo

The 12hr plane ride was uneventful. by the time we got there it was 12oc in the afternoon here in England. As so as we got of the plane we headed over to the luggage check to get our bags, then head over to the lobby to look for Hagrid. First we saw a sign high in the air that read:

**JAPAN TRANSFERS**

ICHIGO KUROSAKI, KARIN KUROSAKI,

SADO YASUTORA and TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA.

Then we say the person holding the sign. He was over 8ft tall, had long black hair and a beard to match it. If it wasn't for the kind look in his deep blue eyes and the friendly aura around him we wouldn't have taken another step towards him.

"Hello. Are you Hagrid? I asked out our judgment was right. This man was truly kind.

"'Es I 'm. Ya must be da transfers 'hat Dumbledore was talkin' 'bout. it's nice ta meat ya." Hagrid said while he looked down to get a better look at us and smiled.

"Yeah we are. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, this is my sister Karin, the white-haired guy **(if he said kid he would have been yelled at by him later :P)** is Toshiro Hitsugaya and the tall guy behind me is Sado Yasutora but we just call him Chad."

"All righty then. ya 'ave everythin'? All yer bags?" He asked. When we all nodded he told us that they had a car that was going to take us to an inn called 'The Leaky Cauldron' were we will be staying for the night.

"Once we get yas settled inta da inn we'll head to Diagon Ally ta ge' yer school supplies." He said as he was helping us get our bags into the trunk of the car.

* * *

The trip from the airport to the inn took no less than 15 mins. We were pulling up to the curb when I looked out the window to see and old building with a rickety sign that read 'the leaky cauldron'. My first thoughts were that they named this place just how it looked. It was a very old building that looked like it was taken fight out of the Victorian era. The sign looked like it would fall any moment and the bricks looked like they would crumble if touched. But the thing that interested me the most was that it looked like everyone was avoiding it like they couldn't see it or there wasnt a building there. It looked like their eyes were going from the CD store on one side to the book store on the other. Hagrid must have seen what I was looking at cuz he answered the question that was forming in the back of my mind.

"There's a spell on da place dat stops muggles from seein' da place. Keeps dem from accidentally discoverin' us."

"Muggles?" Asked Karin.

"Non-magic folk."

"Oh."

"Well come on now le's ge' u's checked in and get ta Diagon Ally for yur supplies."

Once we had our bags and headed into the inn, i found that I was right about the way it looked. Inside was a dark pub with wooden chairs and tables, had that kind of dirty clean look to it and judging by the amount of candles that were lying around and lack of lighting, there was no electricity.

We followed Hagrid up to the counter we were greeted and introduce to the bar tender and owner of the inn.

"'Ey tom we need two rooms for da night." Said Hagrid.

"Hello Hagrid helping some first years are we." Asked Tom though it was more of a statement then a question. "Hello guys my name is Tom if you need anything just let me know and I'll help if I can. Your rooms are on the second floor numbers 15 and 16 ok."

"Thank you Tom." Said Toshiro. "We'll be sure to ask you for help if we need it."

"OK guys, Karin and I will share one room since she is my sister and you two will share the other. Fair?" I asked. With the nod of three heads I handed Chad the key to room #16 and headed up to our rooms to put our stuff away. The room has two beds and a bathroom. For a place that looked like it was stolen from the Victorian era, it was modern and quite clean. The beds were made which clean pressed sheets, the floor swept and the bathroom sparkled. We quickly put our stuff away and headed down stairs to meet Hagrid.

"Yall ready to go?" Hagrid asked.

"Yep." we all said sept for Chad who just nodded.

"OK 'ere are yur letters, in dem are yur acceptance letters an' list o' supplies ya need for school."

I took the letter from Hagrid and read the address on the front.

Mr. I. Kurosake  
The Leaky Cauldron  
Kings Cross Rd.  
Wizarding World  
London

'Wow they really know exactly where we are. That's kinda creepy'.  
I though and went to open my letter. The letter read:

Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sore. Chf Worlock,Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Kurosaki,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your arrival.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Head Mistress

The next two pages were that list of items we needed for out school year, it read:

Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry

UNIFORM:

First year students will require:

- Three sets or plain work robes (black)

- One plain printed hat (black) for day wear

- One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

- One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)

- Please note that all pupils clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS:

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

- Standard book of spells (grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

- A History of Magic by Bathilda Magshot

- Magic Therory by Adalbert Waffling

- A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emric Switch

- One thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllid A. Spore

- Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

- Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them by Newt Seamander

- The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT:

1 wand  
1 Cauldron (pewter standard size 2)  
1 set of glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

'That's a lot of stuff' I thought. I was pulled out of me thought when Hagrid started talking again.

"OK them guys fallow me an' we'll go to Diagon Ally."

Hagrid walked us out the back door and into a courtyard. The courtyard was a dead-end. Each side blocked of by brick walls. The only thing in the courtyard was a trash can centered in the middle of the wall right across from us. Apparently that is where we were going.

"Now watch carefully ya'll need ta remember this fo' da next time ya come 'ere." He said while pulling out a pink umbrella and tapping some bricks right over the trash can muttering to himself, "Three up and two across." to himself. When he was done he stepped back from the brick wall. When he did the wall started to rearrange itself into the shape of an ark right in front of our eyes. Through the ark there were people dressed in weird robes and pointy hats. I looked around at the others faces and saw a shocked look on them and judging by the way Hagrid looked at me I had the same expression. It was Hagrid's voice that finally brought us all out of our trance.

"Welcome to Diagon Ally!"

After we got over our shock we headed down the street to a small shop called 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions' to get our robes for school. As soon as we walked in the door a kind looking lady came to greet us.

"Hello everyone I'm Madam Malkin, Hogwarts Right? well why don't we start of with young lady shall we." She said. "If you would fallow me to the back and stand on the stool we'll get you fitted in your robes."

The fitting went on for the next half hour. after Karin, Toshiro went followed by me with Chad taking up the rear. When we were done she took us out to the front and up to the register.

"That would be 8 Galleons 3 Sickles and 12 Knuts each."

One by one we all thanked her and paid for the robes. We gathered our stuff and when two stores down to Flourish and Blotts to get our books. We walked in and looked around to see bookshelves two stories high in the middle and a second floor going around the outer walls of the store.

"This place is like a Bookworm's Wonderland!" Karin said while looking to see if she could see the top of the two-story tall book shelves. I stopped looking around long enough to smile at her then looked over by the window next to the door to see seven tables with a banner that said 'Hogwarts' over them. I went over to look for our year and of course being in first year they were at the first table I went to. At the table were bundles of the school books we would need though out the year already together for the students.

"Hey guys over here." I called to them and passed a bundle to each of them the headed over to the counter to pay.

"That will be 7 Galleons and 11 Sickles each." The clurk said. we paid then went to other shops to buy some more of our supplies for the school year.

After a quick trip to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour we were then headed to Ollivanders to get our wands then to Magical Menagerie for our pets. tomorrow its off to Hogwarts.

* * *

Next Chapter: Diagon Ally Part Two

* * *

OK two thing.

One: should i put the train ride in the next chapter or have it with the sorting?

Two: I need your help! i cant decide on what animal to get the boys so i made a poll to get you to help. :P

ANIMAL POLL :p

TOSHIRO

- snow owl - snow fox - white cat - others (plz specify)

ICHIGO

- black and silver eagle owl - wolf pup (WHAT!? I like wild animals... Alot. :P) - others (plz specify)

CHAD

- red barn owl - Pheonix - some sort of cat - others (plz specify)

Please add your answers to your reviews! ^w^


End file.
